dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blackhawk66
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Blackhawk66! Thanks for your edit to the JLA: Secret Origins page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Kyletheobald (Talk) 03:33, January 15, 2011 Thanks. It's not that different from editing Wikipedia. Only problem I'm having is that the "Appearances" page is not updating with new issues to which I've added appearances. -- Blackhawk66 02:44, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :* Yeah, there was a problem during a recent upgrade to all the wikia sites. The problem has been reported to the wikia staff and we are also working on some kind of work-around should there solution not work. For now, keep adding appearances as normal. Kyletheobald 03:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::* Okay, that's good to know. I will keep adding appearances. Of course, one could manually add the links to the appearance page but I figured that wasn't how it was supposed to be done. It might be an interim solution. Blackhawk66 08:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Images -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Images First of all, thank you for using the Image template. Good job. Some comments, however: * You labeled all of them |License = Comic Single Panel | Type = Character | Desription = {Item Image}. Actually, most of them aren't items, they're vehicles, so |License = Comic Single Panel | Type = Vehicle, or in the case of Blackhawk Island, | Type = Location. * Naming... I understand that, when you upload a lot of images, you can't remember which issue they all came from. However, we would prefer naming like "Lockheed XF-90 001" rather than "Issue nr 001". In the case of File:Whos Who the Definitive Directory of the DC Universe 2.jpg; a name like that is generally only reserved for a cover, not an interior. * You tagged all of them as Universe "Earth 1". It doesn't exist. The Quality era is noted as Earth-X (though that's debatable, we go with it for now), the initial DC run is Earth-One, and the Chaykin reboot is New Earth (though Zero Hour made a merry mess of it all). * Also, never, ever pick the option "Public Domain" unless you created the image yourself. Thank you, and keep up the good work. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) **I didn't see a tag for vehicles when I looked at the tag page. The closest I could find was "item." Same goes for "location," I didn't see that on the template page. Maybe I wasn't looking in the right place. My misnamed pictures were uploaded before I saw your message and read the naming conventions. I tried to delete the ones I'd already uploaded so I could re-upload them with the correct names, but I could not find how to delete pictures. I will try to name correctly any pictures I upload from now on. However, I have to point out that the image naming page specifically gave as examples single panels labeled with the name and number of the comic from which they came, which is why I named the later pictures I uploaded that way. It does seem to me that something like the Lockheed XF-90 would be better named that but that is not what the directions say to do. I plead guilty to confusing the Earth stuff. I haven't actually read any DC comics since before all this reshuffling of universes happened and I'm not familiar with the current conventions for naming them. I am an old time Blackhawk fan so that is my area of expertise. I set up the "Unofficial Blackhawk Website" years ago but haven't been active with it for a while. I'm now considering transferring the index information and as much else as is practical from my site to this database since it has a better chance of surviving me. It would be shame for all that Blackhawk history to be lost when I go. As for the picture I labeled public domain, I wasn't comfortable using it, either, but I didn't see any other license that seemed better. That picture is an original work by Dave Cockrum. He gave it to me before he died and gave me permission to post it on my website. What should it be labeled? Blackhawk66 19:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ***Oh yeah, I will fix what I can on the pictures I have uploaded based on what you've said above, as soon as I have the time. I could not find any way to change the name of a picture, though, or to delete it, so I will change what I can on the pictures that are there. Thanks for your help. I do appreciate it. Blackhawk66 19:11, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :* Thanks for taking the time to reply. (Not everyone does when I'm in a teachery mood) Here's some replies in an order that makes no sense: ::*-- I want to make entries that are acceptable and will last. It's a waste of time otherwise. So I appreciate the help. :* Ordinary users can't rename or delete images, only administrators can. ::*-- I suspected that was the case but didn't know for sure. :* If Dave Cockrum gave you permission to use it on your website, it's technically neither Fair Use nor Public Domain. The copyright is still held by the artist (or his heirs), but allowed limited use with express permission. I have no idea what to call it. ::*-- I'm pretty sure Dave wanted his work to be available for all to see. He was already in very poor health at that time and liked having his legacy insured. Still, I can't prove that and if his wife or son wanted to make a fuss I suppose they could. I don't really think that would happen, though. :* I'm a Blackhawk fan too, though I obviously lack your experience and knowledge, being only a young'un in the world of comics. If you disagree with something, for example names, feel free to discuss it. ::*-- I don't disagree with anything you've said, really, I'm just trying to reconcile differing instructions. But it is entirely possible that I didn't see everything on how to do pictures that I should have. :* Earth stuff is confusing. Quality has been split up in Earth-X, Earth-Two, Earth-S and Earth-Twelve, and some people just call it Earth-Quality (I can't blame them). The current Blackhawks are a mix of the Mark Evanier reboot and the Howard Chaykin team. ::*-- I really see no reason that the Quality Blackhawks should be viewed differently from their run in DC but I understand that is the current convention. I detested Chaykin's version of the Blackhawks but thought Evanier did a good job with them. I have had mixed feelings about the use of the team in current comics. I seldom read current DC exept when it features the Blackhawks (including Lady Blackhawk, though I've only sampled a few of the Birds of Prey books in which she has appeared). However, I will make an effort to get my head around all these alternate Earths. :* Note to self: update the policies ;) :* So, feel free to edit whatever you want. If you have and questions or concerns, I'd be happy to help. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::*-- I will continue to work on the Blackhawk pages as I have time. Time is my scarest resource, though, so it won't be a lot soon. Blackhawk66 22:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::*-- I see you have already fixed the pictures I uploaded. Thanks. Blackhawk66 02:56, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Images --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Some Tips Hey Blackhawk, I have some tips to improve you're pages. First of all, you don't need to use the It also goes for fan art. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 19:14, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Dan Thompson question Hello, A little work is being done with Dan Thompson and some clarification is needed re the Blackhawk fan art that you have uploaded. Since you had uploaded the images as "Provided by artist", is this the same person who has worked in animation for roughly the last 40 years? (see https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0860014/) A discusion is up right now on whether the fan art links need to be dabbed or not. Thanks, - Byfield 18:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC)